User talk:BBtHeBiGbAd
Beginning Days On Camp Welcome to the TDC Wiki! Here you will be able to make your own camps and your starting off great with Phobia Factory! My name is Ryan and if you have any questions just ask me and other users online. Xaypay (talk) 18:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Phobia Factory Question Umm hi.. maybe you could change 39 contestants to 30 because then we would only need two more...DarkKid99 (talk) 21:33, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Can we just start with what campers we have and then have 3 more to join as debuters? Xaypay (talk) 03:24, July 18, 2014 (UTC) start the challenge dude. Xaypay (talk) 00:27, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, so since we're in an alliance we'll vote together? Correct? This is Jay. Javin15 (talk) 02:57, July 19, 2014 (UTC) The debuters should debut in episode 15. Xaypay (talk) 18:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Is the challenge done? Xaypay (talk) 01:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Could we not have a challenge today? Xaypay (talk) 18:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey BB is the voting over because the elimination table is updated? DarkKid99 (talk) 22:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Voting is up on TDAT Qngff (talk) 22:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ASVU7 challenge is up Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 01:25, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 00:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Come to chat please DarkKid99 (talk) 18:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Nvm Chat is Broken DarkKid99 (talk) 01:57, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Challenge of Total Drama: Lost In The Triangle has started! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 11:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 00:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Challenge of Total Drama: LITT has started, please be active in the camp and help your team! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 17:36, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey! A lot of stuff has happened on Dangan Ronpa Hope's Peak! I really like 22:37, August 5, 2014 (UTC) MicFever has a chance to return on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 00:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thophe is Dead this is bad Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 (talk) 22:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Denise If Your team is Ufe, get Denise out, she is a bigger threat then you and I are -Kenta Masayoshi I am talking about Dee. -Kenta Masayoshi http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Challenge time! Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Need to Talk To You Whenever you can, talk to me. Javin15 (talk) 17:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 20:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 02:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Mafia's got to do the challenge http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama:_Lost_in_the_Triangle Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:37, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Dude, sorry, but your deleting people's lines, :( Amber, You have my heart, And I have your pity! 13:57, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Vote on TDAT! Qngff (talk) 02:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Vote someone out on Total Drama Colosseum 2. GamingProphecy [[User talk:GamingProphecy|''Upupupupu!]] 21:32, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there! Just to let you know there will soon be a pre-challenge in the pre-chat section of '''Camp Drama - Borneo'! If you can't make it, be sure to let me know! This is a signature. ' 19:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, Camp Drama - Borneo competitor! A challenge will soon begin later in the day so be ready! Also let me know in advance if you are unable to compete. 'This is a signature. ' 19:09, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Done. Check now. Surferdude1219 (talk) 19:46, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Try not to talk in voting when it isn't your team (Rusty) and being to obvious will get you eliminated next.... You have CANDY? AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE!? (talk) 18:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello, just stopping by to say tomorrow (or today, depending where you live) There will be a challenge so try to make it! Let me know in advance if you're unable to compete. 'This is a signature. ' 05:54, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright dude, no worries! 'This is a signature. ' 01:44, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Stop messing up the TP page please could you refresh it? I Don't Drink, I Don't Smoke, My Addiction Is Wrestling - CM Punk (talk) 23:10, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Challenge on Total Drama Rule The World. DO IT! ' Kingdom Hearts ' 00:26, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Challenge has started on Teenagers Pardise episode. Remember full lines in challenge please. Challenge on Surfer's Survivor has started early! Surferdude1219 (talk) 17:42, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately no. What's up? If it's private out it on my talk page in a different wiki. Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Calling all past ASVU7 contestants! It's finale time! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 23:06, November 11, 2014 (UTC) I saw that you draw. Could you potentially draw Jimmy? If you don't do requests, it's fine. I can always ask someone else. Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:01, November 13, 2014 (UTC) OK. I can figure something out. Surferdude1219 (talk) 00:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 20:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Challenge has been posted :) Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 20:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Challenge has started on Surfer Survivor. Surferdude1219 (talk) 23:13, November 14, 2014 (UTC) hey you gotta vote Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 01:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Vote on SSS1 Surferdude1219 (talk) 15:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC) BBGUN, please do not modify your posts majorly after someone has posted. Do it only to fix typos, mistakes, or clarify something. You made Dreyk look like more of a maniac than he already is and I'm fairly sure Blake is partially upset. So apologize and fix your line back to how it was, please. I liek me some Hey, your camp idea is awesome! I can't wait! Surferdude1219 (talk) 21:59, November 15, 2014 (UTC) What are you still doing here? There is a challenge going on at Drama Survivor: Hawaii! YOUR TEAM IS COUNTING ON YOU!! ' Kingdom Hearts ' 06:15, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is today at 3 PM est for Surfer's Survivor. Be there or risk elimination! Surferdude1219 (talk) 14:08, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Challenge time Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 00:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote! Did you get my memo about my life threatening allergies? NOAH! (talk) 05:00, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Your team is at elimination on Drama Survivor: Hawaii please go vote. ' Kingdom Hearts ' 23:42, November 17, 2014 (UTC) partyyy come on chattt we gonna have party --[[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes]] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 07:48, November 18, 2014 (UTC) come to the chat please, i wanna talk with you! :) ×LynnWashingtonn× (talk) 11:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) come on chat now! --[[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 11:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) come back Scuff my pageant shoes]] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 12:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Challenge time! ACTN's the name, ASVU's my game 23:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) hey you gotta vote ACTN's the name, ASVU's my game 06:15, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Challenge is up ACTN's the name, ASVU's my game 23:30, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Time to vote! -- ACTN's the name, ASVU's my game 06:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) hey the page of my new season is up and it's just called Total Drama http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama Why am I so bad at telling her that I love her? 10:15, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude, get on chat! Urgent! Urgent! Hey, Surfer's Survivor 2: Hawaii is starting... and your in it! Come show up, because the challenge starts TONIGHT! Surferdude1219 (talk) 21:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) oi get on chat bae [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 21:30, November 20, 2014 (UTC) i know you dont have to go, so listen. u can have fun sticking with the 3 besties tf phy and captain sparklez but have fun being 5th or 4th place lol [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 22:04, November 20, 2014 (UTC) have fun in 4th place in asvu sticking with the heroes [[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes']] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 22:11, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Don't trust what Mabel says, you know the wager and promises I made. Anyway, can't come on chat. Family things for about a half hour. XD I liek me some There is a challenge on Drama Survivor: Hawaii! Go on and help your team! Kingdom Hearts ' 05:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) challenge is up http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama#Challenge_1:_Master_of_Drama Why am I so bad at telling her that I love her? 14:01, November 22, 2014 (UTC) hey buddy come to chat <3. ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 22:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Vote on Surfer's Survivor. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 13:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Mahalo is going back to tribal! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 19:05, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Vote for who goes home! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 22:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Battle of the Block, you are competing! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) episode one is up o, my, god, look at that butt! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Babes Jack and Jill went up a hill Jack burn down on booze and pill, Mary had a little lamb, Mary just don't give a damn no more! 11:03, December 16, 2014 (UTC) SS3 Sign-up You can choose which person you want. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:57, December 21, 2014 (UTC) TDC All-Stars Challenge time! Prove to your team you can be active! Chris is gone... ...But Kali's not... 16:09, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Vote on SS3. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 13:24, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Micfever faces elimination! Vote for who deserves to leave. TDICamps Wiki-All-Stars Chris is gone... ...But Kali's not... 17:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Challenge time on BOTI2 ! :D Amddiffynwch fi côn~ 13:09, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ACTN's the name, ASVU's my game 07:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Challenge is up! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 12:07, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I didn't finish talking so please come bac. chat is not working very well right now. -- Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 19:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) You'll definitely be the first person to join if the chapter limit becomes higher, because then we'll need more writers! [[User:IcicleIllusionist|'If Life's a Game I'm Throwing Loaded Dice ']] All I See Is Dollar Signs 23:44, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Vote for a winner in Big Brother Users! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 15:21, January 20, 2015 (UTC) HEY! There is a challenge for Wiki Battle: Showdown!! Hurry up~ ' PERSONA! Go forth ''' 05:26, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Come back to chat for a second You know who this is... ACTN! 01:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! I just wanted to let you know that your character has been accepted into the fourth season of my series, Total Drama: True Colors 4! The first challenge will take place '''Wednesday, February 4 at 8:30 PM EST!. An unexcused absence will result in an activity strike, so if you cannot make it, please let me know! Best of luck and I hope you have fun in the season! :) --You told me I could survive, 03:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Started the challenge in ASVU11. Get to it when you can. You know who this is... ACTN! 19:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Time to vote! You know who this is... ACTN! 21:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Time to vote! You know who this is... ACTN! 18:08, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hey, BB! I just wanted to inform of the tribe swap in Total Drama: True Colors 4, and that there will be a live challenge tonight @'8:30 PM EST'. Good luck! --You told me I could survive, 22:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Challenge. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 15:26, February 26, 2015 (UTC) You gotta vote. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 15:24, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Come to the chat please I'm licensed to chill 19:12, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I need to discuss something with you. Please meet me on the chat. I'm licensed to chill 22:10, February 28, 2015 (UTC) In 5 hours there will be a challenge in (OH) Total Drama: All Stars. Just letting you know! :) You can call me Rose, but to be honest my name is Spy 001 13:37, March 1, 2015 (UTC) What? Meet me on chat? I'm Electra, I'm Electra 12:42, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Make yourself ready, challenge is in 10 minutes. Sorry for waiting. (OH) Total Drama: All Stars You can call me Rose, but to be honest my name is Spy 001 16:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Here you go You know who this is... ACTN! 16:06, March 11, 2015 (UTC) come on chat when you can. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 14:10, March 28, 2015 (UTC) BB come to chat please <3 ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 14:07, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Reminder Hey this is just a reminder that you signed up for Easy 5. The first challenge has begun. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:45, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey your team is at elimination in Total Drama Forrest II. ' PERSONA! Go forth ' 15:09, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey BB Ma luissahhotmail.com (talk) 23:46, August 2, 2018 (UTC)